Baby Blues
by XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX
Summary: When Kurt gets pregnant, What will the Glee club, Blaine, And his parents think? Will this Change his Life forever? Summary is bad I know, But story is better Warnings: Mpreg rest inside Please R&R lessthanthree : Third/Fourth Genre Family/Romance
1. Not Alone

**Okay so I've been reading some Mpreg stories of Kurt/Blaine. And So I wanted to make one. So yeah I hope you like this And Please Review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Summary: When Kurt gets pregnant, What will the Glee club, Blaine, And his parents think? Will this Change his Life forever? (Summary is bad I know, But story is better)**

**Warnings: Cursing, Violence, Mpreg, Bullying, Sex... Ect.**

**Pairings: Klaine, Furt, KurtCedes(Friendship), Samcedes, Brittana, I guess Finchel... oh and Wemma!**

*Kurt's POV*

It's been at least 2 weeks Since me and Blaine had Sex. And Now I'm getting Sick. Like thrpwing up, Dizzyness and Stuff like that. I might have theory on this but It can't be... True. I mean I've heard of it before but It can't happen to me. This mourning I had gotten a Pegnancy test. I went to my bathroom and did it. I was so nervous I was shaking.

5 minutes later...

Oh god Oh god... This can't be true. I have to call Blaine.

"Blaine!" I called as soon as he picked up the Phone.

"Well Hello to you to. Is everything okay?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"B-Blaine. I have to tell you s-something and It can't be done on P-phone." I explained oh great Now I'm crying.

"Hey Sweety it's okay... I'll Be there in a bit." Blaine said almost hanging up.

"Blaine, Please don't hang up." I begged him. I was so scared.

"Okay... Just talk to me then?" Blaine asked.

"Can you sing to me p-please?" I asked him.

"Of course. What do you want me to sing?" Blaine asked.

"A-Anything." I told him. He started singing to me Quietly. Singing a song that I've never heard of.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

"Thank you Blaine. I've never heard before, But I love it." I said finally Calm.

"That because I wrote it, And It was for you." Blaine said Sweetly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes really." Blaine said.

"I really love it now." I said quietly sniffling.

"Hey baby, I'm at your front door, So i'm going to hang up okay?" Blaine said.

"Okay." I said. We both hanged up.

**Glee!**

*Blaine's POV*

I didn't hearing Kurt so upset. I didn't know what was wrong. I stepped on the Hudson Hummel porch and Knocked on there door. Finn answered.

"Hey Blaine, What's up?" Finn asked as he opened the door.

"Kurt called me. And Asked me to come down he said it was important." I explained.

"Oh sure Dude. He's in his room." Finn said.

"Hey did you noticed anything different from kurt this mourning? He called crying." I told him.

"No, He hasn't came down from his room. Although He has been sick lately." Finn explained.

"Okay well, I'm going to go up there now." I told him walking up the stares.

"Sure." Finn said. I finaaly got to Kurt's room. I slowly knocked on his door. The door opened right away.

"Blaine..." Kurt explained clinging his arms around my neck. He started crying a little.

"Baby, What's wrong?" I asked him. He took me in his room, And we sat on the Bed.

"B-Blaine, Do you remember two weeks ago when we had sex?" Kurt asked me. I could see a tiny tear run down his Cheek.

"Yes." I said.

"and you know how I've been getting Sick alot, Right?" Kurt asked again.

"Yes I know." I told him.

"Well, I'm sick... B-because, I-I'm pre-" Kurt broke crying. I held him. I knew the rest. I can't believe... I can't believe I'm going to be a father. But how could Kurt... be pregnant? I asked myself.

"It's gonna Be okay, Kurt. We'll be fine. We'll get through this together, I promise." I said letting one of My tears fall. I kiss the top of Kurt's head. I heald him for awhile. Kurt soon stopped Crying. He sat up sniffling.

"Blaine... H-how are we gonna tell our parents. How will we tell the glee club?" Kurt asked. I saw another one of his tears fall. I quickly wiped it away with my thumb.

"Will tell them. Just not right away. Okay Honey?" I wanted to make sure.

"Okay. But I'm scared Blaine." Kurt said. He looked down at his stomache, He placed one of his hands on it. Then he looked up to me.

"Do you remember that song I sang to you?" I asked him. He nodded. I slowly started to sing.

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

"I meant every word. I don't want you to forget it. We'll get through this." I said.

"Okay, I trust you." He said.

**Glee!**

**Okay well thats All I have and I hope you liked it. I know you know I don't own the song Not Alone. So I'm pretty sure I didn't have to mention it. But anyways, Review. I seriously hope you liked it. More will be coming along soon. Lots more Drama, I mean. So yeah. Thank you for reading. lessthenthree.**

**~Scout.**


	2. Meeting

**Here's Chapter 2 of Baby Blues called Meeting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs I use in here.**

**Warnings: Cursing, Violence, Mpreg, Bullying, Sex... Ect.**

**Summary: When Kurt gets pregnant, What will the Glee club, Blaine, And his parents think? Will this Change his Life forever? (Summary is bad I know, But story is better)**

**Pairings: Klaine, Furt, KurtCedes(Friendship), Samcedes, Brittana, I guess Finchel... oh and Wemma!**

*Kurt's POV*

The next Day, Blaine and I went to school. I'm trying to go through the Day with out throwing up but we all know that's not going to last.

Let's hope I don't throw up anything at Lunch.

Later on...

The day ended and I walked to a Glee Rehearsal with Mercedes, Rachel, And Blaine. Rachel as another Solo, She's singing Brand New You from the Musical 13. But in the middle of rehearsing it. Something went down.

_I saw the cover and I judge the book_

_I turned away without a second look_

_But now, now, now_

_I see a brand new you_

_I told myself I better run and hide_

_I never noticed what was there inside_

_But now, now, now_

_I see a brand new you_

_And I can't stop myself from loving every itty bitty thing you do_

_All:_

_Ooh!_

_I see a brand new you!_

_Ooh!_

_I see a brand new you!_

Everyone stopped and Looked at me. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Kurt you okay? You look a little Green." Finn said. I shook my head. I then felt it coming, I ran out of the room.

"I'll go check on him." Blaine said. **(A/N: This is now general POV) **Blaine then Followed Kurt out of the room.

"Maybe he got sick of hearing Rachel's voice." Santana scoffed.

"That isn't Funny Satan. I mean Santana." Tina said.

"Somethings Up you guys. Kurt and Blaine has been keeping something from us." Finn explained.

"It's true. Kurt's been Sick and Awful lot lately and It seems as if Blaine is the only one that knows whats going on." Mercedes Said.

"I can see if Emma can talk to them. Or I can." Mr. Schue said.

"Kurt's been having mood Swings too. I told him That His Scarf didn't match his outfit and He started Crying." Quinn said. That got a chuckle out of the Group.

"Guy's this is serious. Something could be wrong. We need too have a GEM." Rachel said.

"GEM?" Asked Artie Confusingly.

"Gems are diamonds right?" Asked Brittany.

"Glee Emergency Meeting. With Kurt and Blaine." Rachel Explained.

"First, Let Emma and I talk to the too." Mr. Schue said. The Club agreed. Blaine and Kurt came back into the Room.

"Hey Kurt you feeling okay?" Sam asked as he saw the two come back in.

"I'm better now." Kurt explained. They glee club dropped the conversation the had earlier and moved back on too Rehearsing.

**Glee!**

That Evening Kurt and Blaine were cuddeling on Kurt's bed watching movie.

"Blaine, What if they know something's up?" Kurt asked Blaine worriedly.

"They've probably figured out something by now." Blaine suggested.

"I think we should tell my parents. They'll understand. And they won't tell anybody. We'll figure out something but I have to my dad." Kurt explained.

"Now?" Blaine asked.

"yes, We have to talk them now. I don't think I can hold this in any longer... P-please Blaine?" Kurt asked. He looked like he was 'bout ready to cry, Again.

"Of course Hun." Blaine said then giving kurt a Kiss on the Cheek.

Seconds Later...

Kurt and Blaine were gathered with Just Burt and Carole in Living Room.

"So, Kurt. You wanted to tell us something?" Burt asked.

"Me and Blaine wanted to tell you something." Kurt said Nervously.

"Mrs. Hummel, Have you ever heard of Male Pregnancy's? I figured you did since your a Nurse and all." Blaine explained.

"Yes I have but What Does, Oh!" Carole stared in shock.

"K-kurt. Are you... Pregnant?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded is head silently.

"Kurt have you been to a doctor?" Carole asked.

"N-no. I just took the Test two d-days ago, Why?" Kurt asked.

"You probably should. Just to make sure that everything is okay." Carole explained.

"Dad... You aren't mad... Are you?" Kurt looked to his dad.

"No I'm not mad. I just surprised. I don't know what to think at the moment." Burt said.

"I-I'm not giving u-up this child." Kurt said looking down placing a hand on his stomache.

"Kurt, Your really willing to go through with this?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. Your the Baby's Father, So am I. But I can't just give up something that's, Mine." Kurt explained.

"Are you okay this Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked.

"Kid, Just call me Burt. This is my son's Decision. And what ever he decides. I'm okay with it." Burt said. Kurt smiled slightly. He got up to hug him. Burt hugged back.

"Thank you Dad. I was afraid you were gonna get mad and kick me out or something." Kurt explained.

"Why would I kick you out?" Burt asked.

"Because when Quinn got pregnant she got kicked out. But you know She's girl. But I'm a guy who's gay whome is also Pregnant. I thought I would an E-embarrasment." Kurt explained Nervously.

"No. Kurt. Your never an Embarrassment to me." Burt said.

"I'm going to Set in Appoitment for Kurt. So you guys can talk." Carole Said getting up.

"Make sure it's not During school." Kurt told her as she was Getting up.

"I know, Kurt." She said and Walked into the Kitchen.

"So, I can stay with Kurt, Right?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, Your apart of this family now. And a Family sticks together." Burt said.

"Thank you so Much, Dad. I don't know what I could do without Blaine." Kurt said giving his dad yet another hug.

"Your welcome, Kid. You guys go get some sleep." Burt told the two.

"Okay, Good night Dad." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Goodnight Burt." Blaine said.

"Goodnight guys. Sleep well." Burt said walking out to the Kitchen to where his wife was.

"Goodnight boys." Carole called.

"Night Carole." Kurt called.

**Glee!**

**Okay I did not know where to end so thats where it will end. I hope you liked it. So please Review. And if you got any Ideas Let me know. :) **

**~Scout. **


	3. Moves like Jagger

**CHAPTER 3 of Baby Blues! Moves like Jagger**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs I use in here.**

**Warnings: Cursing, Violence, Mpreg, Bullying, Sex... Ect.**

**Summary: When Kurt gets pregnant, What will the Glee club, Blaine, And his parents think? Will this Change his Life forever? (Summary is bad I know, But story is better)**

**Pairings: Klaine, Furt, KurtCedes(Friendship), Samcedes, Brittana, I guess Finchel... oh and Wemma! **

4 weeks later.

*Kurt's POV*

Oh my gosh it has been Five weeks since I told My aprents that I was Pregnant. Now my belly is showing, And the Baby is Kickin. So I had to call Blaine.

"Hey Baby." Blaine said picking up his phone.

"Blainey, This baby's got moves like Jagger. I swear." I said Happily.

"Wait you mean the Baby's kickin?" Blaine asked Excitedly.

"Yes it's kickin." I said smiling.

"I wanna come over now." Blaine said.

"Honey, You know your always welcome to come over." I told him.

"Kay babe, I'm probably gonna be there in like 15 minutes." Blaine said.

"Kay hon, I'll see then." I said as we hung up.

"I love my boyfriend." I said happily.

**Glee! **

15 minutes later Blaine was in Kurt's room, Feeling the Baby Kick for the first time.

"You got the moves like Jagger

you got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger

you got the moves like Jagger

you got the moves like Jagger" I sang to My belly giggling.

"You like that song don't ya?" Blaine asked my belly.

"Turn on the radio, Maybe it likes Music." I giggled again. I got up to tell my dad that the Baby kickin.

"Where you going?" Blaine asked.

"I'm going downstares. to show Dad and Carole. I think they'll find it amusing." I said smiling and Walking downstares.

xxx

I made sure Finn wasn't here. Then I walked to Carole, and Dad.

"Hey sweetie, Everything okay?" Carole asked.

"Yeah everything is Fine. But you guys have to check this out. Put your Hand on my Belly." I said and that's what did. I then started singing the Beat to Moves like jagger.

"Sounds like thats it's favorite song." Carole said Laughing. I know right. I then heard the Front door open.

"Hey guys, What are you doing...?" Finn asked slowly. There hands were still on my Belly. I quickly Brushed them off.

"Um nothing..." I said lying.

"That's so a lie." Puck said walking from behind Finn.

"What's goin on Seriously?" Finn asked. I looked To Dad and Carole. I knew they wanted me to tell them.

"Hey, Blaine can you come down?" I yelled for Blaine.

"Yeah Sweety, What's up?" Blaine asked running down the Stares.

"I think we should tell them." I said pointing behind Blaine to where Finn and Puck were standing.

"Who?" Blaine asked then he turned around and let out a small "oh".

"Is everything okay?" Puck asked.

"Everything is Fine. Maybe you too should Sit down." I suggested, We gathered in the Living room. I started to explaine to them.

"I'm sure you guys never heard of this. But I'm Pregnant. And yes there is a Such thing as Male Pregnancy." I told them. They had wide eyes, But they were very silent. I laughed at Puck's reaction.

"Blaine, You hurt Kurt and I'm kicking your Ass." Puck threatened.

"Kurt, How is this even Possible?" Finn asked.

"I guess I have some Female Body parts that I never knew about." I told him.

"Puck, I could never hurt Kurt. You guys have to promise not to tell the Glee club or anyone else." Blaine said.

"You guys are going to tell them soon right?" Finn asked.

"Yes we are. But until then, Keep quiet." I told them.

"You can't keep this a secret for long." Puck said. And he was right. Soon they were going to be asking Questions. And I was going to have to answer them.

"So I hear the Baby started kicking..." Finn said changing the Convo. And I'm so glad he did.

**Glee!**

That night Blaine stayed the night We lied in bed together. I slowly started singing to the Baby inside my tummy.

"You are my Sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy

when my skies are grey

you'll never know know Dear

How much I love you

Don't take my sunshine Away."

I sang softly and feel asleep.

**That's Where I'm ending the Chapter, I hope you liked it. Got any Suggestions. Or anything let me know. :) Please leave a Review. Thank you. Lessthanthree xoxoxo**

**~Scout. **


	4. Seasons of Love

**Another Chapter. Chapter 4 of Baby Blues! Seasons of Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs I use in here.**

**Warnings: Cursing, Violence, Mpreg, Bullying, Sex... Ect.**

**Summary: When Kurt gets pregnant, What will the Glee club, Blaine, And his parents think? Will this Change his Life forever? (Summary is bad I know, But story is better)**

**Pairings: Klaine, Furt, KurtCedes(Friendship), Samcedes, Brittana, I guess Finchel... oh and Wemma!**

**A/N: Kurt's POV Still. Oh and To the response of Karatekid1018 I'm not a big fan of the Homophobic parents Either. My plan was just that, The Accepting kind of Parents. Thank you for your review. **

Crap. I think I'm showing to much. Mercedes asked, "If I been Gaining wait?" I told her a Lie of Course. And today I have an Appointment and Me and Blaine are also going to be telling Blaine's brother and Parents, And I'm nervous of Course. But first was Glee Club.

"Today, I wanna go over Seasons of Love as A group number if thats Okay you guys." Mr. Schue announced walking in.

"Ooh Mr. Schue I love that and I for one say-" Rachel started but got Cut off.

"Rachel, Your not getting the solo this time. I'm splitting the Parts. Everybody sings the Vocalparts. Kurt you can have the 1st first that Joanne sings. Puck you get collins. Mercedes you can have Joannes Second part. Then the rest of you sing." Mr. Schue explained.

"But Mr. Schue-"

"That's final. Run through please." Mr. Schue said and the Music started playing everybody standed up and walked around the room.

All: Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Six Hundred Minutes

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Moments so Dear

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Six Hundred Minutes

How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?

In Daylights - In Sunsets

In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee

In Inches - In Miles

In Laughter - In Strife

In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Six Hundred Minutes

How Do You Measure

A Year In The Life

How About Love?

How About Love?

How About Love?

Measure In Love

Seasons Of Love

Seasons Of Love

Kurt:

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Six Hundred Minutes

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Journeys To Plan

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Six Hundred Minutes

How Do You Measure The Life

Of A Woman Or A Man?

Puck:

In Truths That She Learned

Or In Times That He Cried

In Bridges He Burned

Or The Way That She Died

ALL

It's Time Now - To Sing Out

Tho' The Story Never Ends

Let's Celebrate

Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends

Remember The Love

Remember The Love

Remember The Love

(Mercedes: Share Love, Give Love, Spread the Love)

Measure In Love

Mercedes:

Measure, Measure Your Life In Love

Seasons Of Love...

Seasons Of Love

The song ended.

"Guys, That was perfect." The rest of the day we just spent Setting our set list for Sectionals and Talking. Then finally Glee ended.

**Glee!**

"Blaine, Are you Nervous to tell your parents?" I asked him.

"Slightly. But my Parents are Accepting, So I'm sure they'll Accept this." He said putting his Hand on my Belly. I smiled .

"Okay, Then I guess I'm ready for this." I said.

"Good." He said pulling into the Driveway of his parents house. When we got to the Door, Blaine opened it and we walked in.

"Mom, Kurt and I are here." Blaine yelled.

"Honey, I'm Kitchen cooking Dinner. Your Dad should be home in a Half hour." She yelled.

"Wait, She does know that I was coming over right?" I asked.

"Of course." Blaine said. Then Blaine's Big Brother Cooper came in the room.

"Yo, What's up little Bro?" Cooper asked.

"Sup, Coop. I thought you were working on a Movie?" Blaine asked hugging his Brother.

"It's been 4 months, What they're not allowed to let me have a break and See my family?" Cooper asked smiling.

"I don't know. But it's Great to see you. Oh I don't know if you remember but this is my Boyfriend Kurt." Blaine said looking Back at me and took my hand and moved me next to him.

"How could I not forget the Famous Fashionita you always talk about?" Cooper asked giving me a side hug. I smiled.

"Hi Kurt." Mrs. Anderson came out.

"Hi Mrs. Anderson." I said.

"Call me Elaine. Please." Elaine said smiling.

"Why don't we go chat in the Living room." Blaine said. We all gathered in the Living room. Minutes later Blaine's father came home. After Dinner They all then again gathered in the living room to tell big news.

"Mom Dad, Cooper. As you guys know me and Kurt have been together for Awhile and There is something We need to tell you and It's very important." Blaine explained.

"Have you ever heard of Male Pregnancys?" I asked them Calm and Quietly. Cooper had a Blank face.

"I have." Mr. Anderson replied.

"Kurt is pregnant." Blaine slowly slipped out.

"You guys are going to be grandparents." I said slightly smiling. Elaine looked very happy.

"Well, Blaine... You better treat this Boy good. If you want your baby to be healthy." Mr. Anderson said smiling. Whew. I thought they were going to freak out on us.

"So your going to Keep it Kurt?" Elaine asked.

"I could never give up something that's mine." I explained.

"If you need any help with the Hospital Bills or just anything. Don't be afraid to call." Mr. Anderson said.

"Thank you Dad. For Being Supportive." Blaine said smiling.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an Uncle." Cooper said excitedly.

**Glee!**

I now wanted to tell Rachel. I hope she was with Finn. I knew she needed to know cause she was going to be the Babie's Aunt soon. I sent a quick message to Finn.

_Finn, Are you home right now? And is Rachel with you?- K_

_Yes and Yes. But why?- F_

_Because I think It's time I should tell Rachel. You know, Since she is going to be an Aunt. Blaine is okay with me telling her as long as she doesn't go Running her mouth.- K_

_Okay We'll wait in the Living room for you guys.- F_

_Kay See you in a bit, Love ya.- K_

_Love you too bro- F_

We finally got to the House. I was kind of Nervous that Rachel was going to go Run her mouth to the Glee club. But I sure hope Finn explaine dot her not to...

"Were home." I called.

"Were in the living room." I heard Finn called.

"You sure your ready to tell her?" Blaine asked me. I nodded.

"I'm Positive." I told him.

"I know you are." Blaine winked. I punched his arm playfully. We sat down on the Couch with Rachel and Finn.

"Okay, So what did you want to tell me?" Rachel asked me.

"You have to promise not to tell. Burt Carole Finn Blaine and Puck already know and They promised not to tell." I explained.

"I know Finn already told me about that and I promised him I wouldn't tell, Now what is it?" Rachel asked again. I took a deep breath.

"Don't freak out, But I'm pregnant." I said.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt! That's so great. Congradulations." Rachel said Happily.

"Few.. I thought you were actually gonna freak out on me." I said in reliefe.

"So when are you Due?" Rachel asked.

"In June." I replied.

"Better not be During Nationals. We don't want that happening again." Finn said.

"So boy or Girl?" Rachel asked.

"We don't know yet. Were finding out Next friday." I explained.

"Oh this is gonna be too good." Blaine said Happily.

He was absolutly right about that.

**So that is where I'm going to end the Chapter. I hope you liked it. :) 10 reviews already? You guys are Awesome. :) That makes me happy. Keep on reviewing. Let me know what you thought. I will update soon. I'm going to leave a Poll on my Profile so you guys can choose the Gender of the Baby. lessthanthree**

**~Scout. **


	5. Anything is Possible

**Here's Chapter 3! Eeeep TWINS! Ooops Spoiler. Te-he. Anyways, Hope you like this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs I use in here.**

**Summary: When Kurt gets pregnant, What will the Glee club, Blaine, And his parents think? Will this Change his Life forever? (Summary is bad I know, But story is better)**

**Warnings: Cursing, Violence, Mpreg, Bullying, Sex... Ect.**

**Pairings: Klaine, Furt, KurtCedes(Friendship), Samcedes, Brittana, I guess Finchel... oh and Wemma!**

Blaine, Finn, Rachel and Dad and Carole came to my Ultra sound today. We are finding out weather it's a Boy or Girl. I'm kind of Nervous about it Though. We done the Ultrasound and saw that it wasn't just one Baby.

"Well, Kurt are you ready know?" Nurse Lisa asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." I said. Blaine held my hand.

"Congratulations you guys are having Twins." Nurse Lisa said with a Smile.

"T-t-twins?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah Babywere havin Twins!" Blaine said Happily.

"Boy's or Girl's?" I asked.

"Both." Lisa said simply.

"This is...wow." I said breathlessly.

"Do oyu have any Idea what your going to name them?" Dad asked.

"I have some." I replied.

"This is too cool Bro!" Finn said Excitedly.

"Finn, How many times have I told you... Don't call me Bro!" I hope that's the last time I tell him that. A few Chuckled.

"I'm teaching how to sing. I hope you know." Rachel said.

"No that's me and Blaine's job." I smiled.

**Glee!**

**xxx **

*Bang*

And again I got slammed into the locker.

"Kurt, Are you okay?" I heard Mercedes call. I looked up and saw worries in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. But one more time and I swear one day they are going to give me a Head Concussion." I said. She gave me a side hug. Then she pulled away and looked at me.

"Kurt, Did your stomach just Kick?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. I gave her a nervous laugh.

"Either feet grown into your stomache or your...pregnant." She whispered. I gave her a nervous laugh.

"Surprise?" I slightly smiled. She dragged me to the Choir room and Shut the door.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Mercedes asked sounding a bit mad.

"I didn't tell you because I thought you would be creeped out." I told her.

"How is it even possible?" She asked with a confused look.

"There is such thing as Male Pregnancys." I explained.

"Kurt, I'm Happy for you. I'm just mad that you didn't tell me or the Glee Club." Mercedes said with a slight frown.

"Actually... I told Puck, Finn and Rachel." I said.

"What? you told her against me?" Wow, that didn't make her sound jealous.

"I told her because she is going to be the Aunt of this baby soon. Biologically. I would've told you. And I will tell the Glee club soon. I promise. Just as long as you don't tell them first." I begged.

"Fine, I wont tell them. So... What are you having?" Mercedes asked excitedly.

"Twins, Boy and Girl." I smiled.

"Kurt, that is so Great." She said happily.

"Mercedes, Will do the honor as my best friend, To be these Babies Godmother?" I asked sweetly. Her face lit up like a Childs on Christmas mourning.

"Of course. I would love to." Mercedes grinned.

"Thank you for not freaking out on me." I said.

"Your welcome. I tried my best." She said.

"Um, We should probably get to class." I looked at the Clock.

"Let's go then, White boy." Mercedes crossed arms with me and we went to class.

**Glee!**

Blaine said He had something to sing to me. And it was during Glee club.

"This is for you Kurt." Blaine smiled. A nice guitar began to play.

_Oh uh-huh_

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_

_I'll sail the world to find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

_I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

_If you're tossin' and you're turnin'_

_And you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song beside you_

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

_Every day I will remind you_

_Oooh_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

_You know..._

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

"Aww Blaine." I said and walked up to him. He Kissed me.

"I love you Kurtie." Blaine said. We got a chorus of Awws.

"I love you too." I said then suddenly we started kissing again.

"Get some!" Puck called.

"Dude that's my brother." Finn said and hit Puck.

"It's still wankey Finn." Santana said. I laughed.

What great way to end the Glee for the day.

**So anyways that's all I got for ya. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review. :D I got two new Stories that you guys should check out one is Paranormal Activity and one is Just the Beginning. And I think you too should check them out so yeah. Until next time. **

**ttylxox**

**~Scout.**

**PS Song was Count on me by Bruno Mars. **


	6. Of Secrets and Promises

**New Chapter for you all. :D I just thought of It and wanted to put it down before I forgot. XD Soo Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs I use in here.**

**Summary: When Kurt gets pregnant, What will the Glee club, Blaine, And his parents think? Will this Change his Life forever? (Summary is bad I know, But story is better)**

**Warnings: Cursing, Homophobia, Mpreg, Bullying, Sex... Ect.**

**Pairings: Klaine, Furt, KurtCedes(Friendship), Samcedes, Brittana, I guess Finchel... oh and Wemma!**

**A/N: I changed Violence to Homophobia. Because I really don't wanna use Violence. **

**Please review at the End of the Chapter, Thank you. And I really hope you enjoy this. This is Still Kurt's POV. Also Please Message me two Baby Names 1 for boy and 1 for Girl. If I get alot then I will leave a Poll. I will Also be throwing in my own two names that I have chosen. :D You can breath now. So yeah Read On!**

I was quietly walking down the Hallway humming the song Ben by Michael Jackson. Suddenly I'm pushed into a Locker, And I see Karofsky.

"I know your secret." David said. We were the only two in the Hallway.

"Oh really now?" I asked.

"Yes. Your preggo. And the other Fag is the Father." I stared at him. Shocked of what to say next. How did he know?

"What? Tounge Tied?" He asked. I shook my head.

"How did you find out?" I asked. It's most likely that he over heard it.

"I heard you and Aretha talking in the Choir room. Now that I know oyur secret. The whole school will know by tomorrow." David threatened to tell my Secret.

"W-what? Why are you doing this?" I asked with a small tear.

"You really wanna know why?" David asked coming forward.

"Yes I want to know." I said a little bit louder.

"You told my secret to your Boyfriend. You know if you had decided to be with me. This wouldn't happen. Your too pretty to be fat." David wwinked at me. I'm so confused. At first he was threatening me now he's flirting with me.

"Your disgusting Karofsky." I spat. He pushed me up agaisnt the Locker.

"You'll come back to me. They always do." He glared at me.

"Oh really now? Then how come you can't hold onto a Girlfriend for more then ten seconds? Oh wait your gay and you've never even had the interest in girls." I corrected myself. I saw Anger in his eyes. His fist formed. He was about to hit me, Until...

"Don't you even think about hitting my brother." I turned my head and Saw Finn.

"You won this round Hummel." David said and walked away.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Finn asked, Running to my side.

"I'm fine. I need to see Blaine." I said.

"What did he say to you?" Finn asked worriedly.

"Nothing, It's none of your business." I shot back. He left it alone for a while.

"Well, Everybody in Glee is waiting for you." Finn mentioned.

"Okay, well I'll just talk to Blaine in the Hall when we get there." I told him. I texted Blaine.

_Me and Finn are on our way.- K_

_What Happened? Are you okay?- B_

_I got Cornered by Karofsky. But yeah I'm okay. Just a little freaked.- K_

_You sure?- B_

_Yes I'm sure. Can you wait out in the Hall way, Till I get there? I need to talk to you.- K_

_Okay, Sure. Are you sure everything is okay?- B_

_UGH! Yes Everything is Fine! -_- Do not make me go all Kurt Hummel on your ass. Weather your my boyfriend or not.- K_

_Okay Kurt, No need for the Bitch Glare. Hormones...- B_

_Don't you be talkin about my Hormones. Now get your ass out here. I'm waiting.- K_

_Kay.- B_

"Well, that was an Interesting Text convo." Blaine said entering the hallway.

"He knows." I just said simply.

"Who?" Blaine asked. I hit his arm.

"David, you Idiot." I said.

"Is he going to Tell?" Blaine asked.

"I tried to convience him not to. But He's going to tell Jacob Blog." I said worried.

"Do you think it's time to tell the Glee Club?" Blaine asked. I knew it was time.

"I want them to know by me telling them. Not by some stupid Blog." I told him nervously.

"Okay. I said whenever your ready. And I guess your ready. So let's tell them." Blaine said holding my hand. We walked in the Choir room.

"Everything okay, Boys?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Actually, I have an Announcement to make." I told him.

"Okay, Floor is yours." Mr. Schue said. Mercedes mouthed me something that sounded like. "Are you telling?" I nodded to her. I took a deep breath.

"I know you guys think this is Impossible, But it happened. And it Happened to me." I explained. The members looked at me worriedly.

"I'm Pregnant." I said. It went completly silence. and to my surprise. Quinn came up and Hugged me.

"What was that for?" I asked Quietly.

"I'm glad you had the Courage to tell us. I already knew because of the Size of your belly. And you have mourning sickness. So Of course I knew. And I'm okay with it. I'm not planning on freaking out." Quinn explained to me. I smiled.

"How is it possible?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter sam. What matters is that were by his side every step of the way." Mercedes said smiling. Next thing I know everybody is hugging me.

"Yay, Dolphin babies!" Brittany said happily. I chuckled.

"Or Baby unicorns. Kurtie is my unicorn." Brittany explained with a smiled. Everybody laughed with her.

"I love you guys. Thank you for understanding." I said.

"Of course we understand dude." Puck said.

"Do not call me Dude, Puckerman." I glared at him.

"Okay okay." Puck said backing off. Soon we all stopped hugging and went back to rehearsing.

**Glee! **

***Blaine's POV***

"Hey Burt." I said. I wanted to talk to Kurt's dad after glee. So Kurt went to his room and I talked to Burt in the Garage.

"Hi Kiddo. What's up?" Burt asked.

"Um, I was wondering. With your Permission. If I can Marry Kurt?" I asked.

"If you love him that Much. Then yeah. Of course. Just wait until you finish high school." Burt said.

"I know, I was gonna give him a Promise ring." I explained.

"Oh. Okay. But if you hurt my Boy in any way. I will have to go and get my shot gun." Burt threatened.

"I will never Hurt him. I promise to never hurt him." I promised.

"Welcome to the Family, Blaine." Burt said.

"Thank you so Much Burt. I will not let you regret this." I told him. Now I have to get him a ring. And I have the perfect plan.

**Glee!**

**Alright well this is where I'm ending the Chapter. Send me two Baby Names. 1 for Boy 1 for girl. Thank you. XD Send them to me in PM. I really hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Please Review. lessthanthree. xoxoxo! **

**~Scout. **


	7. Authors Note MUST READ

**A/N: I have the Poll up for you all to select the Baby Names. They're were a lot sent in. So I want you too choose. Do not choose the ones you sent in. So It will be fair. Next chapter shall be uploaded to So until then. You can Vote or read some of my other stories. Thank you for your time. Lessthanthree...**

**~Scout. **


	8. The Proposal

**Here is Chapter 7 of Baby Blues. :D The proposol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Summary: When Kurt gets pregnant, What will the Glee club, Blaine, And his parents think? Will this Change his Life forever? (Summary is bad I know, But story is better)**

**Warnings: Cursing, Violence, Mpreg, Bullying, Sex... Ect.**

**Pairings: Klaine, Furt, KurtCedes(Friendship), Samcedes, Brittana, I guess Finchel... oh and Wemma!**

**A/N: You guys all Submitted in Names and Voted and her is the Moment of Truth. For the Girl... Elizabeth Rose Hummel-Anderson. For the Boy... Grayson Alexander Hummel-Anderson. They're was a tie for Darren and Grayson so I decided Grayson because I hear the Name Darren way too much. In this chapter will be Blaine Proposing and Baby name dicussion. Enjoy. Please review at the End. **

I swear David Karofsky is the Biggest Jerk in the School. Biggest Closeted Jerk. Now everybody will know. I won't cry... Oh shit I'm crying.

"Sweetheart, What's wrong?" Blaine asked. running by myside at my locker.

"Everybody knows. Do you know how embarrising that is?" I asked crying.

"Your embarrased of your Child?" Blaine asked gesturing the Belly.

"N-no, Blaine of course not. I'm just. I just didn't want everybody to know. I'm gonna get Bullied worse then I did before." I complained.

"Kurt, Are you okay?" I saw Mercedes come by Rachel.

"Does it look like I'm okay. Thanks to Karofsky Everybody knows." I said.

"Crap." Rachel said.

"Whatever I'm just going to go to class and hopefully forget about it." I told them.

"Okay but if you need anything. Were here, ya know." Blaine said. I nodded letting another fall. Mercedes gave me a couple tissues.

"Who knows something good might come out of this today." Blaine smirked and walked away. Mercedes and Rachel smiled at him. I glared.

"Okay, Spill." I said to the girls.

"Kurt, What is there to spill?" Rachel asked.

"Blaine is planning something. I'm thinking he told you guys what he is planning, Spill." I said again.

"Fine I'll admit he's planning something but our lips are sealed." Mercedes said making a locking motion on her Lips.

"Fine be that way." I told her. I shut my locker.

"Let's go Boo." Mercedes said locking arms with me. We were half way down the hallway. The bam, All three of us slushied. Really I thought that was over with.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked.

"None of us are alright. Let's go clean up." I told them. We went to the Girl's restroom and Saw Santana and Brittany cleaning up too.

"Oh hell know, I'm abouts to go all Lima heights up there Ass if they think they can do this to my home boy Kurt." Santana said all Bitch like. She never went all protective over me before.

"It might just be the Slushie." Rachel whispered to me.

"Are you okay, Unicorn?" Brittany asked.

"I'm fine, Britt. I just need to Clean up." I explained. We finished Cleaning up and started a new Conversation.

"So, Have you thought of Any names for the Twins yet?" Mercedes asked.

"Well for the Girl I was thinking Elizabeth Rose. Elizabeth for My mother and Rose for The reandition of Roses Turn that I did. Also I like rose so yeah." I explained. I got some "Awwws"

"You should name the Boy Grayson. We have like know Grayson's around here. It'll sound cute." Santana said.

"That does kind of cute. but I was planning on Discussing names at a glee meeting or something." I explained and got some Nods.

"Let's go, Your man is waiting in the Choir room along with the Rest of the New Directions." Rachel said.

**Glee! **

We finally got to the Choir room I took a Break and Sat next to Mercedes.

"Blaine you have the Floor." Mr. Schue grinned. I looked around to see everyone smiling at me.

"Does everybody know what he's planning?" I asked I then looked at Blaine who began singing.

_If you ever leave me, baby, Leave some morphine at my doorCause it would take a whole lot of medicationTo realize what we used to have,We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save meNo matter how long my knees are on the floor, ohSo keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making To keep you by my sideAnd keep you from walking out the door._

I teared up a little. What was this Kid planning?

_Cause there'll be no sunlightif I lose you, babyThere'll be no clear skiesif I lose you, babyJust like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk awayEveryday, it will rain,rain, rain_

_I'll never be your mother's favoriteYour daddy can't even look me in the eyeOooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thingSaying there goes my little Boy walking with that troublesome guy_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understandOooh well little darling watch me change their mindsYea for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll tryI'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleedingIf that'll make it right_

_Cause there'll be no sunlightif I lose you, babyThere'll be no clear skiesif I lose you, babyJust like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk awayEveryday, it will rain, rain, rain_

_Ooooh Don't just say goodbye, don't just say, goodbyeI'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleedingIf that'll make it right_

_Cause there'll be no sunlightif I lose you, babyThere'll be no clear skiesif I lose you, babyJust like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk awayEveryday, it will rain, rain, rain..._

Mercedes and Rachel Pushed me to stand up. I smiled.

"Blaine, That was sweet." I said. He got on one knee. Oh god.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel..." He said. I blushed when he said my Middle name.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you with all my heart, Forever. Until death do us apart. Kurt, Will you do the Honour and be my husband?" Blaine asked pulling out a small Black case. I gulped. I looked at the other new directions. They were all grinning like idiots.

"Yes." I whispered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Blaine said.

"Blaine Everette Anderson. I said yes!" I smiled.

"yes? You said yes, We got yes!" Blaine yelled happily. Blaine spun me around I kissed him. They're were cheers around the room.

"Blaine, You can put down now." I said. And that's what he did.

"Sorry." Blaine said.

"I love you so much. were getting married after graduation right?" I asked. He nodded. I then Kissed him again.

"Wanky." Santana sang.

"I love you Kurt elizabeth Hummel." Blaine smiled. I smiled right back completly forgetting about the Slushy incident.

**Glee!**

**Alright there was Chapter 7, I know it was short but I hope you liked it. And guess what? I'm planning on making a Sequal! I'm glad you are all enjoying this story so Much and thank you for all the Lovely Reviews. It means Alot. XD Lessthanthree forever&always. **

**Until next time. **

**~Scout.**


	9. Put on your headphones

**Chapter 8 of Baby Blues Put on your headphones **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or The Songs I use in here. **

**Summary: When Kurt gets pregnant, What will the Glee club, Blaine, And his parents think? Will this Change his Life forever? (Summary is bad I know, But story is better)**

**Warnings: Cursing, Homophobia (Not Violence), Mpreg, Bullying, Sex... Ect.**

**Pairings: Klaine, Furt, KurtCedes(Friendship), Samcedes, Brittana, I guess Finchel... oh and Wemma!**

**A/N: This Chapter is Basically well let me Give you a Spoiler Klaine has a Fight (But not Violent) Secondly I do not own Sorry, Blame it on me by Akon and Headphones by Britt Nicole. So You know the Drill, R&R At the End please! (Read Review) :D Before I forget, I'd like to Give some Credit to FearlessGeek for helping me out with this Chapter, Thank you! **

That day Me and Blaine were in the Kitchen sorting through Hospital bills.

"Blaine what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We could ask my parents if they can help out. They already said they be-" I cut him off.

"We can't always Depend on our Parents Blaine." I said.

"I know. Maybe I can get a Job." Blaine said.

"Maybe you can." I said but I didn't mean to give an Attitude.

"You think I'm not good enough?" Blaine asked with a Glare.

"Your putting words into my mouth. That is not what I meant." I told him. And It was the truth. I could see Puck and Finn from the corner of my eye looking over from the living room worriedly.

"Then what did you mean?" Blaine asked.

"We can work this out without the Attitude you know." I saw raising my voice a little.

"You know, I just wanna be able to provide the stuff that my children need and be a good father. We need help Kurt, Can't you just Accept that?" Blaine asked.

"Well, Were gonna have to do this on our own Blaine, We can't depend on everybody. Everybody has there own life two. And you are a good father." I tried to explaine.

"No I am not. If I can't pay for your hospital bills, Then how am I supposed to pay for our children's hospital bills when they get older? Just admit Kurt, I am a failure." Blaine complained.

"Stop saying that. Maybe we need a break. Just to settle down." I suggested. I saw Finn walk in.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Were fine. Were just sorting stuff out." I said and my gestured him to get out. He left the room.

"I can't work at the Garage for awhile because of the pregnancy, So I don't get much money anymore. I still have some savings though." I said.

"I've seenyour savings that'll pay only a quarter of what we need to pay." Blaine said.

"Yeah but at least it'll pay something. Look, I'm done arguing about this." I said pushing away the Bills.

"But what about the Baby stuff we don't even have Clothes for them yet." Blaine explained.

"I-I don't Blaine. But were gonna figure it out. We don't even need to think about that yet. Your stressed Blaine and So am I. We need a break." I repeated again.

"I'm just going to go out for a bit. Maybe get this out of my head." Blaine said.

"Why can't you just stay here?" I asked.

"Because like oyu said, We need a break. I'll give you some space, and I'll get my own space." Blaine explained. Oh no, He thought of the other Break.

"Blaine that is not what I meant by Break... Please just take a minute to think about it." I said.

"I'm going for a drive, I'll be back later." Blaine gave me a Kiss on the Cheek. Thank god he didn't mean the other break. He took his keys and left. Maybe I am right, I do need a break.

**Glee!**

A while after Blaine left, I called Mercedes.

"Hey, White boy? Everything okay?" She asked.

"Everything is fine. Blaine just left to take a break, Could you come over and Stay the night?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll bring the Ice cream." She said.

"I'll get rent out." I said.

"I'll see you in 15. Love you, boo." Mercedes said.

"I love you too." I said hanging up. I went to get the movie.

"Everything okay, Bro?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, Mercedes is coming to spend the night." I said.

"Cool, Oh If Blaine ever hurts you, I'm kicking his ass." Finn said.

"Same here." Puck said.

"You both said that when he proposed to me, And that was a week ago. Were just dealing with Bills and Baby stuff." I explained.

"Okay." Finn said.

"By the way Puck your fighting him wrong." I said looking at the Screen.

"What? How?" Puck asked shockingly. I went over to him and held out my hand for the Controller. I did a few things and next thing you know, the screen say 'You win'

"What no fair. Kurt helped you win." Finn whined.

"Sweet, thanks Kurt." Puck smiled.

"Your welcome." I said. I got a text message.

_I'm on your street. btw Rachel is with me so...- M _

_It's okay she can hang with us, Just walk in. I'll be in my room. -K_

_Okay, see ya in a minute- M_

_bye- K_

_peace- M_

After that I put away the Phone and went to my room.

**Glee!**

We were watching Twilight. I looked on my Iphone. 8:30 I thought Blaine would've been home by now.

"You okay Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm Just worried... Blaine said he would be home, But I didn't think this late." I explained.

"It's okay, He'll be back when he can be." Rachel said.

xxx

The two girls were asleep and The movie was over. I heard the front door open. Maybe that's him. I thought. I looked at my clock, 15 minutes to ten? Really Blaine? I moved carefully off the bed So I would'nt wake up Rachel. Mercedes slept on the floor with a Blanket and Pellow. I walked to the front room to find a Drunk Blaine.

"Oh hey baby." Blaine said loudly. I shushed him.

"Your gonna wake up everybody. Be quite." I said. He kissed me.

"Oh hey baby." He whispered and giggled.

"Blaine, your Drunk." I said while he began kissing my neck. I pushed him away. He gave me an angry look.

"Whyoudoat?" He slurred the words together.

"Because your Drunk." I said. I then led him and Put him on the couch. He Kissed me again and tried to unbutton my pajama pants. It's scandals all over again, Except were home and not in a Car.

"But I wanna show you how much I love you." Blaine whispered.

"Wait until your sober." I told him and Pushed him off once again.

"No way." Blaine said.

"Stop now and Go home." I said.

"Well, I'm Sorry for ever loving you." Blaine said angrily and getting up. He zipped up his pants. I felt a tear form in my eyes.

"That is the Meanest thing you have ever said to me." I cried. I said it loud. I saw Mercedes and Rachel and Finn from corner of my eyes.

"Kurt, Is everything okay?" I heard Rachel asked.

"Blaine Anderson, Go Home, Now." I yelled a little and pointed at the door. That's just what he Did.

"Maybe I should take him home." Finn said. I gave him a look that said 'Go for it'.

"Kurt, Care to explaine what's going on?" Dad asked.

"Blaine came here Drunk, And I told him to go home. Finn is taking him home now. Nothing for you to worry about, He didn't try anything." I said.

"Don't let it happen again." Dad said and went to bed.

"Let's go to bed." Mercedes said. We went back to my bedroom and Turned on a Movie.

**Glee!**

It was Monday and I ignored Blaine for most of the day.

"You can't be mad at him forever. He's the Father of your children." Mercedes said.

"I can be mad at him for as long as I want." I said. Blaine came up to me.

"Why are you Ignoring me?" Blaine asked.

"You really don't remember do you?" I asked.

"No clue." Blaine said.

"You came home drunk on Saturday. And you said something very mean that hurt me." I explained.

"What was that?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sorry for ever loving you. That hurt me Blaine, It sounded like oyu never really loved me anyways." I explained to him.

"Kurt, I do love you and I always haved loved you. I was Drunk Kurt. I say really stupid things when I'm drunk. Like when we were at the Rachel Berry house party or Scandals?" Blaine asked.

"Yes.. But it sounded like you meant it. I just don't think I can forgive you right away. Proove that your sorry and that you won't hurt me again like you did." I said.

"Okay, I'll do what I can." Blaine said and walked away.

"Doubt it." I whispered to myself.

**Glee!**

Last thing for today was Glee. Probably the best thing today. But then again Blaine was there.

"Mr. Schue I have something Prepared." Blaine announced putting his hand up.

"Sure, Come on up." Mr. Schue said. Blaine walked up to the front.

"I'm Sorry Kurt." Blaine said looking me in the eye. Music began.

_Spoken: "As life goes on I'm starting to learn more and more about responsibility_

_I realize everything I do is affecting the people around me_

_So I want to take this time out to apologize for things I have done_

_And things that have not occurred yet_

_And the things they don't want to take responsibility for."_

_I'm sorry for the times I left you home_

_I was on the road and you were alone_

_I'm sorry for the times that I had to go_

_I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know_

_That you were sitting home just wishing we_

_Could go back to when it was just you and me_

_I'm sorry for the times I would neglect_

_I'm sorry for the times I disrespect_

_I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done_

_I'm sorry I'm not always there for my son_

_I'm sorry for the fact that I'm not aware_

_That you can't sleep at night when I am not there_

_Because I am in the streets like everyday_

_Sorry for the things that I did not say_

_Like how you are the best thing in my world_

_And how I'm so proud to call you my girl_

_[Bridge]_

_I understand that there are some problems_

_And I am not too blind to know_

_All the pain you kept inside you_

_Even though you might not show_

_If I can apologize for being wrong_

_Then it's just a shame on me_

_I'll be the reason for your pain and you can put the blame on me_

_[Chorus]_

_You can put the blame on me [4x]_

_Said you can put the blame on me [3x]_

_You can put the blame on me_

_Sorry for the things that he put you through_

_And all the times you didn't know what to do_

_Sorry that you had to go and sell those packs_

_Just trying to stay busy till you heard from Dad_

_And you would rather be home with all your kids_

_As one big family with love and bliss_

_And even though Pops treated us like kings_

_He got a second wife and you didn't agree_

_He got up and left you there all alone_

_I'm sorry that you had to do it on your own_

_I'm sorry that I went and added to your grief_

_I'm sorry that your son was once a thief_

_I'm sorry that I grew up way too fast_

_I wish I would've listened and not be so bad_

_I'm sorry your life turned out this way_

_I'm sorry that the FEDS came and took me away_

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm sorry that it took so long to see_

_They were dead wrong trying to put it on me_

_I'm sorry that it took so long to speak_

_But I was on tour with Gwen Stefani_

_I'm sorry for the hand that she was dealt_

_For the embarrassment that she felt_

_Just a little young girl trying to have fun_

_Her daddy should never let her out that young_

_I'm sorry for Club Zen getting shut down_

_I hope they manage better next time around_

_How was I to know she was underage_

_In a 21 and older club they say_

_Why doesn't anybody wanna take blame_

_Verizon backed out disgracing my name_

_I'm just a singer trying to entertain_

_Because I love my fans I'll take that blame_

_Even though the blame's on you [3x]_

_I'll take that blame from you_

_And you can put that blame on me [2x]_

_You can put that blame on me_

_And you can put that blame on me_

"I forgive you. But don't come home drunk again." I said.

"Deal." Blaine smiled.

"Now, Does anybody else have something before I start the lesson?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Actually..." I started.

"Come on up." Mr. Schue said. As I got up there Blaine took his seat. I dedicated the song to Blaine. Fun Energetic Music started.

_She gave it her best _

_She tried to fit in _

_She tried to be cool _

_But she never could win _

_Her mom says she's great _

_The kids think she's weird _

_Honestly she wish she could disappear _

_Why you try, try to be like the rest of them _

_When you know there's so much more within _

_There's only one you _

_Here's what ya' gotta do _

_Whoa, whoa... _

_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones _

_Love, love's coming through your headphones _

_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones _

_Love, love's coming through your headphones _

_L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones _

_L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones _

_He gets in his car _

_He falls apart _

_It came to an end _

_And now it's breaking his heart _

_He wants to give up _

_Wants to try again _

_Honestly he doesn't know what he's feeling _

_Hey, you might not see it with your eyes _

_But keep your head up to the sky _

_The sun is coming through _

_Here's what you gotta do _

_Whoa, whoa... _

_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones _

_Love, love's coming through your headphones _

_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones _

_Love, love's coming through your headphones _

_L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones _

_L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones _

_So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders _

_It's alright, no, it's not over _

_Love is here, it came to dry up all your tears _

_Oh, can you feel it _

_Gotta believe it, gotta see it _

_By your side in the middle of the night _

_So keep your head up high and the dust off your shoulders _

_It's alright, no it's not over _

_Whoa, whoa... _

_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones _

_Love, love's coming through your headphones _

_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones _

_Love, love's coming through your headphones _

_L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones _

_L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones _

_So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders _

_Coming through your headphones _

_So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders _

_Coming through your headphones _

_Twinkle, twinkle in your eye _

_Listen to this lullaby _

_The sun is shining in the sky _

_I see love it's in your eyes _

_This aint' the first time you felt like this _

_This ain't the first time, this aitn' the first time _

_This ain't the last time you'll feel like this _

_But it'll be fine _

_If you can just, smile_

The room filled with a Chorus of cheers and applauses. Blaine gave me a kiss.

"I love you Blaine Anderson. Even through our ups and Downs." I whispered to him. When he gave me a hug.

"I love you too." Blaine said.

**Glee!**

**Originally I was gonna have them sing Adam Lambert songs but I changed my mind. So yeah I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Please leave a review when you finished reading this. :) Thank you for reading and all the amazing comments, You guys ROCK! Lessthanthree. I think this is the Longest chapter I've done. **

**~Scout. **


	10. Christmas Greetings

**Hey Guys! I know it's been awhile. But here is a new Chapter of Baby Blues. I decided to make this a Christmas chapter. :) XD There Might be a few parts to this But I think you will like it. So... Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or The Songs I use in here.**

**Summary: When Kurt gets pregnant, What will the Glee club, Blaine, And his parents think? Will this Change his Life forever? (Summary is bad I know, But story is better)**

**Warnings: Cursing, Homophobia (Not Violence), Mpreg, Bullying, Sex... Ect.**

**Pairings: Klaine, Furt, KurtCedes(Friendship), Samcedes, Brittana, I guess Finchel... oh and Wemma! **

**A/N: So Since I'm skipping a head Kurt is 4 months pregnant. Also this is kind of supposed to be season 4**

Mr. Schue came in the Choir Room.

"Happy Holidays everyone." He said cheerfully. There was some Cheers.

"So what are we planning on this year?" I asked.

"That's a good thing you asked that Kurt. Well today I planned something fantastic. I was thinking we could hold a benefit and Raise money for The Homeless shelter or Other charities." Mr. Schue explained.

"Mr. Schue do you remember the last benefit we tried to pull?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, We didn't do so good. We barely raised enough money." Rachel said.

"Someone through their shoe at us." Puck muttered.

"That's okay guys. I have a plan. And I just need you guys to work with me. If you have an Idea for a performance come let me know." Mr. Schue explained. Everybody exploded into talking.

"So, Blaine are you planning to perform?" I asked his Boyfriend-soon-to-be-husband.

"Yes but could you perform with me?" Blaine asked Back.

"I would love to." I smiled.

"I was thinking we could do something from the Polar Express. I loved that movie." Blaine explained.

"Okay, It's fine with me." I told him.

"Kurt guess what?" Mercedes who was next to him asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Me Tina and Brittany are going to do a Trio. And it's going to be Epic." Mercedes explained smiling.

"That's great. Me and Blaine are gonna do a Duet." I told her.

"Awww, That's great." Mercedes said.

"So what are you doing for Christmas Vacation?" I asked.

"Me and my family are going to Miami Florida." Mercedes explained.

"Were still going to trade Christmas presents right?" I asked out of curiosity. Me and Mercedes traded Christmas presents ever since we met.

"Of course, Boo." She said. I smiled. I hope this would be the best Christmas ever.

"Cool. Blaine is staying with me and my family for Christmas since his parents are going to Europe for a business trip thingy." I explained.

"That's great. I mean about Blaine staying with you for Christmas." Mercedes Corrected.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said trying to get my attention.

"Yes Blaine?" I asked him.

"Your dad texted me and said you had an appointment at the doctors Friday morning." Blaine Explained.

"Okay." I said.

"Hello Misfits." A familiar voice said at the door way.

"Hey Sue." Mr. Schue said.

"I couldn't help but over hear you guys are having a benefit. Well change of plans. Could you guys perform at the Homeless shelter again this year? Last year you guys did good and you made the kids all happy and stuff I was thinking you could help out again." Sue explained to us.

"I have already scheduled to use the Auditorium for the Benefit. I can't just un scedual it." Mr. Schue explained.

"I don't mind performing again. I love kids." Brittany said smiling.

"Me either." I said smiling along with Brittany.

"Well, I was going to raise money to help thee homeless shelter anyways." Mr. Schue told the Blonde Coach.

"Well, Your just going to perform Will. Hands up to performing at the lame benefit your trying to pull off." Sue ordered. There was only a few.

"Hands up for performing at the Shelter." Sue had ordered again. Most hands shot up.

"Well Sponge hair Square Chin. I win again." Sue had a wicked grin on.

"Merry Christmas... And All that holiday crap stuff." Sue said Exiting.

"Well that was quite an Event." I said quietly. Blaine nodded.

**Glee! (A/N: Blaine **_Kurt __**Both!) **_

Blaine and I have decided to perform their duet in front of The Club and Mr. Schue early.

_**La, la, la, la...**_

**I'm wishing on a star**

**And trying to believe**

**That even though it's far**

**He'll find me Christmas Eve**

**I guess that Santa's busy**

**Cause he's never come around**

**I think of him**

**When Christmas Comes to Town**

_The best time of the year_

_When everyone comes home_

_With all this Christmas cheer_

_It's hard to be alone_

_Putting up the Christmas tree_

_With friends who come around_

_It's so much fun_

_When Christmas Comes to Town_

_Presents for the children_

_Wrapped in red and green_

**All the things I've heard about**

**But never really seen**

_**No one will be sleeping on**_

_**The night of Christmas Eve**_

_**Hoping Santa's on his way**_

[Repeat previous two paragraphs]

_When Santa's sleigh bells ring_

**I listen all around**

_The herald angels sing_

**I never hear a sound**

_When all the dreams of children_

**Once lost will all be found**

_That's all I want _

_When Christmas Comes to Town_

_**That's all I want**_

_**When Christmas Comes to Town**_

The two harmonized for the last part. Tina was already in tears (Happy), Mike soothed her.

"Wow guys, That was incredible." Mr. Schue grinned.

"That was so adorable." Mercedes whispered to Tina. Tina agreed. I went up to Blaine and whispered in his ear.

"I love you Blaine Anderson." I said sweetly.

"I love you to Baby." Blaine kissed me on the cheek. All the girls went Awwwed.

**Glee! **

*Santana's POV*

I just had to show Brittany what I had planned. I wanted to sing her the song I was gonna be performing.

"Sanny, Where are we going?" Brittany asked.

"Choir Room." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I kind of have a surprise for you." I explained.

"ooh, An Adventure!" Brittany squealed excitedly. I pulled her into the choir room. I sat her on the chair.

"Your singing to me again?" Brittany asked. I nodded.

"This is what I will be performing at the shelter." I explained to her. I decided to begin before anymore questions. The piano began smoothly.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,

Let your heart be light

From now on,

our troubles will be out of sight

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,

Make the Yule-tide gay,

From now on,

our troubles will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,

Happy golden days of yore.

Faithful friends who are dear to us

Gather near to us once more.

Through the years

We all will be together,

If the Fates allow

Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.

And have yourself A merry little Christmas now.

"That was beautiful Santana. I love it." Brittany smiled.

"I love you more then the song." Santana smiled sweetly.

"I love you also." Brittany said. She went and Hugged her Girlfriend.

**Glee! (Kurt's POV)**

Rory came front and center of the choir room. Goodness I hope he doesn't sing another depressing song.

"So this year I am able to visit my family for Christmas and I wanted to dedicate this song them."

Oh great, Country.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents under the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

_I'll be home, I'll be home_

_If only in my dreams_

_I'll be home, I'll be home_

_If only in my dreams_

_I'm dreaming' tonight_

_Of a place I love_

_Even more than I usually do_

_(Usually do)_

_And although I know_

_It's a long road back_

_I Promise You_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents under the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

_I'll be home, I'll be home_

_If only in my dreams. _

We all clapped. He must really loves and misses his family.

**Glee! **

This week we performed at the shelter and had a really fun time.

**Glee!**

I woke up that Christmas mourning, Next to Blaine. I smiled. I slowly try to get up from Blaine's arms. I say try because he pulled me back in.

"Stay..." I heard Blaine mumble. I grin.

"I want to go get breakfast. And wake up it's our second Christmas together." I explain smiling. His eyes slowly open. I kiss him. He kisses back. He smiles, I smile. He sighs happily and get's up.

"Merry Christmas Baby!" I greet. And give him a full Kiss.

"Merry Christmas." He says. I exited my room and went downstairs to get breakfast. I see Carole already making the pancakes. I walked in the Kitchen with my hand on my belly.

"Merry Christmas, Carole." I say. Carole Smiles Brightly.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt. What's got you in a good mood today?" Carole asks.

"Oh I just love Christmas. I'm not at all stressed now." I explained.

"That's great Sweetheart." She smiles. Dad comes down stairs.

"Good morning, Bud." Dad pats me on the Shoulder.

"Mourning Dad." I said.

"Where's Blaine?" Dad asks.

"He's probably busy waking Finn up." I tell him.

"Okay." He said. We all had Breakfast and Dad Carole and Finn watched Football while me and Blaine were in the other room watching Musicals. We wanted alone time.

"So have they been kicking?" Blaine asked. I nodded and Smiled down at my belly.

"A lot. I think they're excited its christmas." I said.

"I bet they are." Blaine smiled and kissed my stomach. Then kissed me. We were in the middle of Rent, And Finn comes busting through the door.

"Kurt Blaine get your Snow pants on were going to have a snow ball fight with some of the new directions." Finn says excitedly.

"Cool. I'm in." Blaine smiles.

"I think I'll sit on the Sidelines." I reply.

"Kurt Come on, It's Christmas! One game Please?!" Finn begs. I think about it.

"I can quit when I want or need to?" I asked.

"Fine." Finn hesitates but is back to smiling.

"This is going to be interesting." Blaine says.

xxx

Half of the New Directions our outside. Most of them were surprised that I was outside with them.

"Are you sure you want to play a game of this? It's going to get pretty rough." Quinn adds, While making a snowball. I nod.

"I'm ready." I say.

"LETS KICK SOME ASS!" Screams, a smiling Rachel. Everybody begins throwing snowballs at each other. The game lasted for a bout an hour and surprisingly I didn't quit. It was fun.

"Who wants hot chocolate?" Carole asks, From the front door. Most of the guys are screaming 'We do!' Everybody gathers in the house.

Everybody stayed for about another half an hour before going home. A while later it was finally present time. Finn got me a DVD of a Movie called Letters To Juliet. He says it's a romance movie. And He knows I like Romance. I got Finn and My dad two tickets to a Hockey game. I got Blaine The new Katy Perry and Pink CD's. Then for Carole, I got her a card and a picture of Me, My Dad, Finn, and Carole that was takin' at the beach last summer. At the bottom of the picture it said "Our family".

"Kurt, I love it." She said tearfully.

"You and Finn are apart of our family now. And I love you guys." Kurt explained with a smile. Carole got up and gave him a hug.

"Group hug." Finn said and we all hugged each other. This really was a great Christmas.

**Well Sorry for the long ass wait for this chapter. I've been busy and I forgot about this story. So yeah. I hope you liked it. Leave a review. Love you guys so much! **

**~ Scout. **


	11. Mini Chapter 10

**New chapter. I hope you like it. **

**Summary: When Kurt gets pregnant, What will the Glee club, Blaine, And his parents think? Will this Change his Life forever? (Summary is bad I know, But story is better)**

**Warnings: Cursing, Homophobia (Not Violence), Mpreg, Bullying, Sex... Ect.**

**Pairings: Klaine, Furt, KurtCedes(Friendship), Samcedes, Brittana, I guess Finchel... oh and Wemma!**

**A/N: Major spoiler alert for this chapter, Kurt get's slushied really bad in this. **

It was a horrible day for Kurt and he just felt like crying. Angry slurrs from football jocks were being tossed at him. No one dared laying a finger on Kurt while he was in this state. Blaine had to stay home sick. Mercedes had a doctors appointment this after noon, Rachel has been rehearsing her solo and duet with Finn for Regionals, The cheerleaders as in Santana Brittany and Quinn had Cheerios. No one was busy for Kurt anymore, No one could walk with him today. As Kurt was walking to lunch he had all the football players surrounding him, except for Mike, Finn, Sam, and Puck. And they all had slushies.

"Oh fuck..." Kurt mummeled to himself.

"Taste the rainbow, glee-otch." Azimio said and they all throwed different colored slushies at him. Kurt was suddenly freezing cold. A hand slaaped on his shoulder.

"Karma is a bitch, isn't it Kurt?" Karofsky asked.

"Why do you keep doing this, Dave?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, find out for yourself." He said and walked away. Kurt had no time to clean he went to class anyways.

xxx

Kurt went to his english hour, He totally forgotten he had this class with Santana and Puck.

"Whoever the hell did this, I swear I'mma go all Lima Heights on there asses! Who did it?" Santana asked with her meanest bitch glare.

"T-the whole f-football team." Kurt shivered through his words.

"Those asshole's. I'm gonna beat there ass. They should know not to touch my boy." Puck said.

"I-i t-t-think david p-planned i-it." Santana felt his cheek.

"Kurt your freezing cold, we need to get you cleaned up." She explained. Puck agreed.

Puck went to go see if it was all right to go.

"Ms. Sanchez?"

"Yes, Puckerman?"

"Can we go help Kurt clean up?" He asked.

"You may." She replied.

The three got up and left the class.

"We should ditch for the rest of the day." Santana said.

"Well i-i-f were s-skipping, Let's s-s-stop at my h-house first." He added.

"Alright." Puck said.

They left the school and Drove to Kurt's.

For the rest of the day Kurt Santana and Puck went to Breadsticks, then the Mall and then the Movies. Kurt did not feel so lonely anymore. And after that when it was 4 O clock they decided they should go back to school for glee...

Kurt's phone buzzed.

**Kurt, did you ditch school?- B**

**Yeah, I ditched with Santana and Puck. Why do you ask, and how did you find out?- K **

**Cause Rachel told me that she saw you leave with them and you didn't come back. You had me worried!- B**

**I'm sorry Blainey. I'm going to glee now. How are you feeling?- K**

**Okay and I'm feeling a little better but I'm going back to school tomorrow.- B**

**Alright, Are you coming to my place tomorrow after glee?- K**

**I can if you want too! We can watch movies and eat popcorn. :) - B**

**Cool it's a date then :-)-K **

**Alright, Well I'm about too fall asleep so Text me when glee is over.- B**

**I will, Sweet dreams baby. Love you *Lessthanthree*- K**

**I love you too hun- B**

When Kurt got to Glee wiith Santana and Puck. A whole shot of question came from Finn and Rachel, Saying how worried they were because they didn't see me all day.

"Guys it's okay I'm fine. Just sit down and I'll tell ya later." Kurt explianed to them.

"Okay guys, This week our lessons is Secrets." Mr. Schue announced. Kurt frozed and put his hand on his belly, now was gonna be the time he would have to tell his secret to the rest of the new directions. He had kept it from them for too long. He took his hand off his belly. How was he gonna do this. He was so confused.

**Kay, well I'm just gonna leave it right there. And next chapter will be Kurt and Blaine's date and Kurt telling the gleeks about his pregnancy. **


	12. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

~ Scout.  



End file.
